Vampires Will Never Hurt You
by evildead96
Summary: Dusk is back for revenge with his brother who has to choose between helping Dusk or Valkyrie as Fletcher shows Val how much he'd do for her to keep her from danger and how much he loves her. What will happen between Christmas Eve and New Years Eve?
1. Christmas Eve

Welcome to Vampires Will Never Hurt You, a fan fiction inspired by a song by My Chemical Romance. This is a story about how much Fletcher is really willing to do for Valkyrie to prove his love for her and when a series of events happens between a grudging vampire and his empathetic brother, how does the events turn, who lives, who survives before the New Year.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Skulduggery Pleasant.**

* * *

Stephanie Edgley was a name she had never heard a lot since she had moved into Gordon's Estate, she lived there with Echo-Gordon and Fletcher was shortly moving in.

She was mad about him, she was 23 and he was 26, Valkyrie Cain knew she'd be with him for a long, long time.

It was Christmas Eve and she was expecting Fletcher any minute now. It was 6:30pm and the Christmas Party was at 7pm.

She turned when she heard something and saw Fletcher. Blonde, tall and gorgeous as always appear in her house.

"I thought you'd never come, were you finding more hair gel?" She said and he walked over and wrapped one arm round her waist and pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Yes I was actually, do you have some by any chance?" He asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"Upstairs in the bathroom, but your hair looks fine, you always look fine." She said and he turned to the side and she could see half his hair dead flat while the other all spiked up.

"Oh," She chuckled and he started walking upstairs.

Fletcher was in the bathroom and opened the cabinet behind the mirror and found the hair gel. Some of his stuff was already here, so he knew his way around.

He started doing his hair and when he was done put the bottle away and washed his hands and dried them.

He got downstairs and Valkyrie was sitting on the couch, she was wearing a black dress that went down to her mid-thigh and snowflake earings. Her dark brown hair went down to her middrift and she looked stunning.

She looked over and got up as he came over and he took her hand and walked to the fireplace that she had lit. He dug a hand into his pocket and took out a silver chained necklace with a heart locket attatched.

"Open it," He said and she did what he said, it opened with a click and it revealed engraving of 3 words: I LOVE YOU.

She closed it and he walked around her and she lifted her hair up as he put it on for her. "Its beautiful." Valkyrie said and he looked up, Valkyrie did to and saw him staring at mistletoe.

He had that goofy grin on his face and she laughed then he leaned in and kissed her, she slowly put her arms round his neck and his arms round her waist.

This night was so perfect Valkyrie thought, she didnt want it to end. But all good things come to an end and Fletcher slowly pulled away and smiled.

"You goofball." She chuckled and he shrugged.

"Thought the frieplace would look good with it their, what more convinient can that get?" He said.

He walked to the couch and sat down, she sat with him and rested her head on his chest. She played with the locket and Fletcher looked at her. "You know if you break that, I just wasted thousands of pounds worth of money." he said.

"I won't break it, trust me the person you can't trust this with is Tanith, something shiny and pretty she'll break instantly if she gets hold of it." Valkyrie said.

"So, you really think you would be safer with me around? That Dusk guy hasn't even shown his ugly face yet for months." He said and she sighed.

"It's been years and he still wants to kill me, geez. Why can't Scarlett do something?" She said and Fletcher shrugged.

"Good point, but he won't listen, and she's on her Honeymoon, so that's gonna bother her." He said and Valkyrie thought.

"Dont worry babe, your blood is safe and sound with me." He said and started kissing her neck and she giggled and he kissed her again.

Just then the door opened and Tanith caught Fletcher and Valkyrie making out and Valkyrie was completely embarrassed. Ghastly came in aswell.

"I think we were early Ghastly. It seems Val wasn't ready for us to barge in on her like this." Tanith Low sniskered and Valkyrie and Fletcher got up and Fletcher wiped some lipstick off his face.

"Where's Skul-man?" Fletcher asked and Ghastly shook his head chuckling.

"He has a tendancy to be late, duty calls." He said and Valkyrie frowned.

"Why didn't he tell me? We always solve crimes together." She said.

"Well, he thought it was best that you shouldn't be with him since, you know, Dusk and with Fletcher moving in...Happy Christmas Eve though." He said and they all had some drinks and later more and more friends came to the party.

Then last, but not least. Skulduggery Pleasant walked through the room. But...dressed in a Santa Claus suit, you could easily see pillows sticking out from the coat.

"Ho-ho-ho! Merry Christmas!" He said and everyone laughed.

"What?" He said and pulled down the fake beard, revealing his jaw.

"It's a christmas eve party you dunce!" Fletcher yelled out and they laughed again and Skulduggery shrugged off his santa suit and folded it neatly and placed it on the sofa, he was wearing the normal pinstripe suit underneath.

Fletcher walked over and shook hands. "You came, nice way to make an entrance man." He said and he pulled his red and green christmas sweater sleeves up.

"So nice of you to invite me. What's a party without a living dead skeleton?" He said and Valkyrie came up.

"What was your duty call anyway?" She asked.

"Renting a Santa suit and buying pillows."


	2. How Sweet It Is

_Duty calls was a killer seeing I achieved 5 reviews in a night so I'm happy. Yes it will get more M as it gets more graphic. Christmas party is over now and it's the next morning._

* * *

Valkyrie woke up on the couch and her head was throbbing like it was going to blow right out of her head.

She looked around, the place had been cleaned up and she had lost a shoe. Thank god the necklace was still around her neck, she thought.

She got up, wobbled a bit then took her other shoe off and went to make some tea.

_"Tea, lots of sugar that's what you need." _What Skulduggery used to say.

She got out the sugar and instead of using a spoon she poured half the container in.

"Uh, how much did I drink last night?" She murmured and started to clean up the mess of sugar.

"A lot, care to see?" Fletcher said, entering the kitchen with a camera.

He turned it on and Valkyrie watched herself drinking shot by shot while everyone cheered her on, wow.

He turned it off. His hair was a mess. "Oh, that explains the head ache." She said and Fletcher laughed and helped her clean up.

"I'll make some tea, and you can get a shower." He said and she smiled.

Valkyrie came down the stairs and Fletcher had brought out some tea and made her breakfast.

"You didn't have to Fletcher."

"No, I wanted to, Merry Christmas." He said and handed her a present and she smiled.

It was a small box, like a jewelery box, it was wrapped in red and green wrapping paper and a cute blue ribbon on top to finish it.

Valkyrie was about to open it until Fletcher stopped her.

"It's a surprise so you have to wait to New Years Eve. Open this one, I also got the ones your parents sent you, as well as Tanith and all your other friends." He said and she smiled and put it onto the table as he reached the gifts and handed them to her.

"What was the point of showing me the present when you won't even let me open it?" She asked and Fletcher grinned, watching her open the presents that had clothes, books and lots of other lovely things.

"Because it's fun to leave you guessing," He said and gave her a quick kiss.

She smiled. She put her gifts down and took a box from the table and gave it to Fletcher. "Merry Christmas." She said and he smiled back.

"Thanks Val." He said and opened it.

It was a gold chain necklace, it was 24 karat and Fletcher was gob smacked.

"How did you get this?" He said as he put it on. She shrugged.

"You'd be amazed how much you get for saving the world numerous times." She said.

"I love you." he said and she smiled and they stared into each others eyes.

He leaned over her and she laughed and they lip locked.

He started going down her neck and she gasped when he teleported into her room.

She grabbed the back of his sweater and pulled it off him and Fletcher took the collars of her shirt and instead of unbuttoning it he simply ripped it off.

He slid his hand up her thigh and she groaned slightly and they continued to kiss.

He caressed her and she was breathing heavier now as he started taking her jeans off...

* * *

Guess what?... I think you know what happens there. hehe. I refrain myself to go further, because if I did young readers would be saying "EWW, STOP! YOU'VE GONE FAR ENOUGH! STOPPP!"

...Yeah, thats what I thought. REVIEW!


	3. Donnie

_Im back again...I know you all missed me. Finally school holidays...More writing hopefully. In this chapter its all with Dusk and his plans to finish off Val. after all these years._

_R&R_

_

* * *

  
_

Dusk paced down the cemetery, it was snowing and freezing to be dressed in a normal black suit.

He couldn't feel the cold, it never made any difference since he was always ice-cold.

He smiled evilly as he imagined him killing that wretched girl, _Valkyrie._

He had despised her ever since that knife had sliced through his face.

He rubbed the scar and scowled, remembering the pain he had to suffer when he had only half transformed into a fully-fledged vampire.

He now had to live an eternity with a filthy curse on his face.

He was standing at a grave which had been dug up.

He looked at his watch, he grunted.

"Your late." He turned to face Donnie.

Donnie stared back at him, he was 53 and looked like he was 25.

He had jet black hair that almost covered his eyes and wore black clothes and a long black overcoat.

He wore a necklace with the hex sign, he was pale but good looking.

"Sorry, I was out for a snack." He said and stepped closer. He wiped a small hint of blood off his chin.

"Thats always your excuse." Dusk said and Donnie shrugged.

Donnie wasn't a very well liked person, he didn't have a lot of friends seeing as he would kill them eventually.

He got Dusk out of prison, a very messy scene. But what are brothers for?

(Yes, Dusk and Donnie are related :) Donnie is the little brother.)

Donnie looked at Dusk, he looked up to him and respected his older brother.

He heard about Valkyrie Cain and the stories.

He was going to help kill Valkyrie Cain and whoever got in the way.

"I need you to find out where the girl lives, you need to befriend her and once done, you have to be alone with her so I can get her, if anyone else is around there's no chance and she must not be suspicious. I have faith in you Donnie." Dusk smiled evilly and Donnie kept his expressionless face.

"Why cant you just kill her when she is asleep?" Donnie said and Dusk looked at him.

"Because you idiot, she is living with the teleporting child. Mr Renn." He said and Donnie nodded.

"Oh. My bad, Im on my way now. Be in contact soon." Donnie said and with hands in his pockets in one step was already at the front gates of the cemetery.

"By the way." Dusk said behind him and Donnie jumped when he turned and his brother was right in front of him.

"Yes?"

"Don't kill too many people on the way." Dusk said and jamp over the gates and walked away.

Donnie stood there and opened the gate and walked to his car. "Show off."

* * *

Any questions? Suggestions? Review with your comment and I'll see what I can do. Replies will be in a message. :)


	4. Premonition

_Now, Skulduggerygirl109 you are a very lucky person as you now know the ending...which ruins the whole point of you reading it...but anyway, the good thing is. All you other readers dont :)_

_So live with it until I get to the end. Haha. back to val and Fletch. This chapter is going to be quite short..._

_

* * *

  
_

Valkyrie and Fletcher lay in bed. Asleep.

(No more sex, sorry to disappoint...)

Valkyrie was having a dream...more of a nightmare as a man...barely human was chasing her through the mirky night of Dublin.

It was Dusk, back for revenge. She was glad she lived past 16, she had always worried after he disappeared and hadnt gotten sleep in weeks.

It felt so real...when she was running she could feel her chest burn and her heart pumping with blood as she sprinted down an empty street.

But it was all a dream she kept yelling in her mind. _Just...a dream..._

But she knew it was a sign

Dusk was coming and death followed every step.

She was doomed from the start, damn that day she lacerated through his face with that Texan oafs straight razor.

She had been chased to a dead end and she turned just as he ripped his skin off and pounced and she shot up from her sleep, screaming.

Fletcher gasped and fell right off the bed and scrambled up and held Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie! Whats happened? Whats wrong.?" He said and embraced her as a tear fell down her cheek.

She looked into his eyes. She was in such shock from her dream. He wiped her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Dusk is coming for me." She said and Fletchers eyes were wide open.

* * *

Told ya it would be short...


	5. Step One, Check

_Hopefully this is long enough:) I feel bad for Donnie...

* * *

_

Donnie Death was his taken name, he chose 'Death', seeing as nearly everybody he knew would end up dead.

He loved somebody before. She was a beauty she was. Her name was Helena Strode and she was an adept.

He had been in love with her from the day they met; they were even going to get married until she was murdered on the night before the wedding.

They found her lying dead from stab wounds to the head and chest when she didn't come out from her room to get ready.

When he saw her she was covered head to toe in blood. He had run away after that, he never wanted to love again; she was the only thing he ever thought about, she completed him.

Now there's just a gap in his heart where she left him.

No one ever found out who killed her. This was over 30 years ago, when he still had a breath to breathe and a living heart to beat.

She never left his mind, or heart.

But now all his feelings had died along with his soul when he became a vampire.

He felt no emotion, no mercy, nothing.

But deep down he knew he could still feel some kind of feeling for things.

He was heading over to the Edgely residence. He knocked on the door and stood silently.

Melissa Edgely, Valkyrie Cain's mother opened the door and gave a kind smile.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked and Donnie gave a smile, but not showing his teeth.

She observed Donnie, he was tall and pale, he wore complete black and his expression was always bored looking.

"Yes you can Mrs. Edgely. See, I'm a friend of Val- I mean your daughter and I was wondering if she is here." He asked and she shook her head.

"I'm afraid she doesn't live here anymore, she lives with that nice boy Fletcher, I can give you the address, would you like to come in?" She asked and he nodded.

"Thank you." He said as she walked to the kitchen to get a pen and paper.

"Would you like a drink? Something to eat?" She asked as she wrote it down and handed it to him.

He shook his head. "Thank you Mrs. Edgely. I should be going now." He said and he left.

Valkyrie's dad, Desmond, came through. "Who was that weirdo?" He asked and Melissa shook her head.

"That was one of Stephanie's friends just wanting to know where she lives." She said and they walked into the lounge.

"He looked like a vampire to me!" He said and she sat down with him and turned on the TV.

"Don't be daft, vampires don't exist." She said.

* * *

Donnie drove up to Valkyrie's house and parked outside the gate and he swiftly jumped over.

He walked to the door and knocked…no answer.

He glared at the door and then knocked harder…still no answer.

He growled and then banged on the door that it fell off its hinges.

"Shit…" He said and then as he picked the door up he looked to his right and saw a doorbell.

"Oh, damn it." He said and when he managed to fix the door he pressed the button and the bell rang and echoed through the large estate.

"Coming!" Came a voice from upstairs and he could here footsteps running down the stairs and instead of Valkyrie it was that Fletcher Renn kid.

"Hey, can I help you with something?" He asked and Donnie stared but smiled politely.

"Yes, um, I was wondering if I could speak with Valkyrie if she's here. If you don't mind that is." Donnie said and Fletcher stepped aside to let Donnie in.

"Hey, Val! Someone wants to talk to you!" He yelled upstairs and Valkyrie came down a few seconds later.

"Yes?" She said when she got to Fletcher and she looked at Donnie and she shook hands with him as he introduced himself.

"I'm Donnie Death, and I have news to tell you about Dusk." He said and Valkyrie hardened.

"No, no it isn't bad Ms. Cain; he has been captured and sent to a maximum security where he won't be able to bother you again." He said and Valkyrie eased, but she observed him closely, he was so pale.

But probably because he has been out in the cold winter and snow for to long.

"Thank you, when did this happen anyway? Does Skulduggery know?" She asked and he shook his head.

"It's actually a private thing that I can only tell you, so it's our secret?" He said and they nodded and she smiled.

"You got it." Valkyrie said and Fletcher turned around.

"I'm heading for a shower, see you later, see you again some time Donnie." He said and teleported.

Valkyrie invited him inside and he sat in the lounge with her as they talked, she was easy to talk to and very friendly.

Donnie didn't see how she could've been the one who sliced Dusks face.

The first part of the plan had worked out well now he just had to become better friends with her and get her to be alone.


	6. Encounter With A Moron

_The ending is actually quite soon, right now it is Donnie becoming a True Vampire and even though that isn't what it is called that's basically what it is. Oh yes, did I mention Sanguine gets mauled by Donnie?! This is the next day by the way. It's the 27__th__ December._

_

* * *

  
_

Donnie was walking through the streets of Dublin and he looked to the sky, the sun was almost down.

He didn't take those injections to withhold becoming a creature of the night like his brother Dusk. He preferred to let his gift flourish as though it may take all feeling of sanity away he felt great power and absorbed every moment of it.

He walked into an alley, and as his stomach had a sensation in it he doubled over in pain suddenly and as he grimaced and groaned, he reached past his head and grabbed the back of his coat, gripping his skin as it shed and he howled to the sky as it all came off and he was on all fours as he had become a True Vampire.

In this form he had no form of speech, just a roaring or a growl that screeched and scratched against his throat and he had no mercy to anything or anyone.

His hearing was so sensitive and instead of walking gracefully and swiftly he was on all fours recklessly running about Dublin.

The problem with being a True Vampire was that it worked a bit like the Werewolf system, you got hurt in this form, the damage and injuries would be on your human body. That's why Dusk hated becoming a Vampire, you were too reckless and you would get marked a lot.

Donnie snapped his head to the sound he heard coming from the mouth of the alleyway he was in and

maintained his stance, ready to pounce at whatever snack that had stumbled upon here.

He watched the figure stalk down into the alley as Donnie watched his prey with eager eyes. This

person was Billy-Ray Sanguine. Donnie's human memory remembered this man, this man claimed himself a hit man deluxe, but one other word to describe him, was moron.

He walked closer and Donnie saw him carrying a big bag, he could smell blood, it was a dead body and his guess was right as Billy-Ray opened a bin and tossed the bag into it and clapped his hands together and rubbed them and then wiped blood onto his jeans.

"All in a days work," He said to himself and just as he was about to sink into the ground he was pounced on by Donnie and Sanguine screamed like a little girl when he saw what had attacked him and was now underneath.

Donnie didn't shred him up into pieces, he just observed him as Billy studied him. His eyebrow raised and Donnie could clearly see underneath his sunglasses that there were no eyes to fill the holes in.

"…Dusk's brother, Danny?" He said and Donnie grunted and screeched into his ears and roared in his face and Sanguine stuck his tongue out in meaning of Donnie's breath.

"Wait…That's not right…Donnie?" He said and Donnie could see he was afraid, the inner human that still rested in Donnie laughed.

"Are you still angry at me when I was paid to kill your wife? You know I wouldn't of if I knew she was yours…" He suddenly said and Donnie heard it and his memory flashed back to when he was human.

_**Flashback**_

_Helena and Donnie Death were walking together, hand in hand, laughing and talking about their future ahead of them as they strolled passed the cemetery of the church on a beautiful Friday evening._

_Helena flipped her brown-blond, wavy hair back as she brushed through her black streaks with her fingers and Donnie looked at her and she smiled back at him as he kissed her on the forehead and she blinked and he saw her ivory black eye shadow and her thick eye makeup that looked so beautiful on her and kissed her lips tasting the flavour of her lip gloss._

_He held her by her waist and lifted her up to sit on the wall of the cemetery gates and he held her hands and smiled at her as the summer heat shone on her angelic face._

_Donnie was a bit different when he was human, he still wore black, but didn't look as gothic as he does now, and he didn't look like he was in need of sleep and never had blood on his face._

_He held her hands as he looked into her dazzling green eyes, shimmering like the ocean which glistened in the suns rays._

_Her dress was a black and grey gothic design dress like in the 19__th__ century (not sure if it was that time…). And he wore a black and white suit. _

_She smiled at him and he smiled back and leaned in to kiss her on the lips so softly and as they did he reached into his pocket and took out a small box and pulled away from the kiss and held she held her hand out so he could help her down._

_He still held it as he kneeled down onto one knee and held out the box and she had gasped, he smiled at her and held out the box as he slowly opened it revealing a silver ring with a black diamond._

"_Helena Strode, I have known you and loved you from beginning and I will love you until the end of time and not even death can part us, like a diamond, it cannot be made but found, and I have found true love, you. So I say this to the only person I will ever love until the day my heart has no beat and my lungs have no breath, Helena Strode will you marry me?" _

_He said and stood up to take the ring and put it on her finger and she looked at him and they were silent as their eyes stared into each other and tears drew from her eyes and he wiped them for her._

"_I do," Is all she said and she embraced him and locked lips with him as he wrapped his arms around her._

_**End of Flashback**_

Donnie Death was furious with so much rage building up in him he howled and Sanguine had sank half way through the ground until Donnie had slashed into his stomach and Billy-Ray yelled and jumped out of the hole in the ground as it sealed up behind him and took out his straight razor and Donnie moved back, knowing what it did to his brother could do the same to him.

"Oh so you never knew? Darn, now I'm really stuck," He said and leapt forwards and had missed dodged an attack from Donnie's claws that could of cut his throat and ended it there.

He clutched his wound in his stomach as blood poured from it and he stepped back to avoid another set of claws being swung at him and he managed to swipe his razor and it cut through Donnie's hand and he shrieked and Sanguine moaned and covered his ears from the high pitched scream.

Now Donnie was limping still on all fours, he panted hard, the shear anger was tearing his insides up and he was breathing very loudly as he circled Sanguine, who was quite stupid to not just disappear through the ground when he had his chance.

The fight went on for quite some time and Sanguine had a busted lip with blood running down his face like someone had splashed red paint over his head, while Donnie, still in his True Vampire form, had a large cut through the palm of his left hand and a few other small cuts on his body.

Sanguine had taken off his jacket and ripped his shirt sleeve off to wrap around his arm as he had a large cut through it and one of Donnie's claws impaling through his leg, he grimaced in pain as he tried to stand on both feet as the pressure was too much pain for him to handle and he was lucky Donnie hadn't attacked him yet.

He grabbed onto the claw and held his breath and gripped it and yanked it all the way out and he screamed as more blood started spraying out of his thigh and he tore his other sleeve off and wrapped it around his leg and when he pulled it to tighten it, he shouted as the pain shot through him.

His shirt was white but now a crimson red. His body was aching with so much pain he couldn't even lift up his arm to fight back as Donnie pounced on him and was about to infect Sanguine until a figure had darted across and shoved Donnie off Sanguine and Billy-Ray simply lied down, dying.

He looked up at the figure that had the palest face and blankest expression. Dusk grabbed Sanguine by the arm and he hissed as Dusk picked him off the ground and up on his feet. Dusk simply raised an eyebrow at Sanguine and he knew what he meant.

"I'm good, just you know, couple of scratches, no big deal," He said and Dusk punched him in the jaw and his head snapped backwards.

"Beat it you son of a bitch," Dusk growled and Sanguine nodded and without a word he sank into the ground and Dusk glared at Donnie, he dipped into his pocket and got out a needle and walked over to Donnie who was still lying on the ground and Dusk injected him with the bright green fluids and Donnie moaned as he quickly transformed back into his normal self.

Donnie got up and staggered a bit when he looked at his leg, which had a long cut running down it. He looked at Dusk who was still glaring at him he simply smiled back.

"What were you doing out here?" He suddenly yelled at his younger brother, revealing his sharp teeth and Donnie stepped back. He knew better than to provoke his brother. He had the scars to prove it.

"What were _you _doing out here?" Donnie asked and Dusk snarled and grabbed Donnie by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

"I can _smell _your scent a mile away, don't forget what I told you, you fuck up my plans and I'll kill you, I am not letting Valkyrie escape again!" He said and Donnie nodded and Dusk smiled and dropped him.

Donnie didn't hate his brother but for the first time, he was scared. He knew Dusk wasn't lying, he could sense it; he could feel it in his bones.

Dusk walked away, his footsteps so silent and his motions so elegant. Donnie stood in the alley, then remembered the reason why Billy-Ray had come here in the first place and looked into the bin and found the body which was all cut up.

He smelled it and licked his lips. "Oh well, it may be in the bin but it's in a bag, bon apatite,"


	7. Life's A Bitch

_If you guys must know I'm doing a drawing of Donnie and Helena, which will be on my Deviant Art, also my new display picture but I haven't done it yet so BE PATIENT. Also there will be a sequel =D and it involves a certain villain and his name is SERPINE!!! and did I mention Donnie is going to finally move on and finally try and get over Helena?…With ************ (the name isn't actually that long)… But if you want to have this sequel, I really need reviews or I won't go on with it sorry to say, but now to carry on with the story. By the way the day I wrote this chapter was the 6__th__ of January so I'd like to wish you all a Happy Twelfth Night, or to make it easy happy Werewolf Day (yes, there is such day as werewolf day)…_

_

* * *

  
_

Donnie lied down on his bed, aching, bleeding, and afraid of what today will bring him. He had been badly tormented by his brother in his life and whenever he was mad…You better not piss him off.

Donnie remembered one day he was with his brother as they were home, it was all fine, until Dusk lashed out at him, he had no reason he simply just threw a punch and he knew it wasn't right to do that but he fought back and ended up being stabbed and a chair was thrown at his face, knocking him unconscious for the trip to the hospital.

This was when Helena was still alive, Dusk knew if he tried to harm her Donnie would kill him so she had the advantage and blew up at him. He never thought he'd see the end of it.

Donnie got up and sat on the side of his bed, picking up and old photo of him and his dearly beloved. Oh how he missed her, he knew he would never stop loving her, not until the day the world ended (No, not in 2012, that's some serious bull****) but he knew she would have wanted him to move on, but he couldn't stop blaming himself for her death.

He was so enraged when he discovered the real murderer of Helene Strode which turned out to be the one the only Billy-Ray Sanguine and he clenched his teeth together as he would get his revenge one day.

But first, he must finish the job and not disappoint Dusk in anyway making him mad enough to kill him. He feared his brother, the only thing he was afraid of more was salt water, his only weakness and only way to be killed and laid to rest.

Suicide was always a random thought, but he wasn't going into that stuff just so he could carry on and is with the one he loved since he didn't believe that kind of religious crap. (Sorry about that if you believe in it but he is a vampire and they do hate that Christ stuff…)

He put down his picture and laid back down on his bed, he sighed, staring at the ceiling as he planned out what he would do today.

"Okay…make friends with Valkyrie, check…Lure her to a place where only she is there while Dusk gets revenge…Wait, do I have to get her here?" He thought to himself and a figure came out of no where and he looked up.

"Yes you idiot, she comes here, then I can finally kill the bloody child and she'll be out of my life forever," He smirked and Donnie nodded.

"Yes, but that still doesn't mean that scar of yours will go away…" Donnie said and he moved his head when a lamp was thrown into his direction.

He looked at all the broken glass and the lamp, also the chips in the wall... Which he had finally managed to repair from the other incident involving Dusk's foot. He sighed and began to flick off the tiny shards of glass as Dusk held his temper in, he heard him muttering but Dusk was too quiet even for a vampire to hear.

"God, chill brother, I was just saying don't get your panties in a bunch," He said and grinned at the remark as Dusk snarled again.

"If you want to keep your tongue I suggest you keep that mouth shut or I will rip it out," He threatened and Donnie shut up.

Dusk left and Donnie sighed as he sat back up and unwrapped his bandaging for his hand and threw away the once white now drained red bandage tapes to look at his scarred up hand.

He pulled up his trouser leg and stared at the deep cut, he frowned. "Great…" He said and started muttering to himself.

(Mind you, Donnie has some bad language so don't say I didn't warn you!) "This is fan-fucking-tastic, now I got to wait for all this to heal up before I can become a Vampire again…Where are those bloody needles…" He said and got up to look through the closet.

He found a box that was right at the top shelf and he reached for it as he pulled something and everything fell as he fell back.

"Mother fu-!" He shouted and was cut off as everything fell on him and the box landed on his chest and he gasped.

"Wow, this is some heavy crap, least I found them," He said and took one out and instead of tidying the place he kicked it all back in and closed the door with some force.

He moaned when he realized his hand wound had re open and fresh blood was dripping, he had the habit to suck his own blood, he had his mouth over his palm simply licking it off. It used to gross Helena out seeing as he used to kiss her straight after.

He checked the date today, 28th of December, Dusk wanted him to get Valkyrie here as soon as possible and he promised he'd get her by New Years Eve. "Just three more miserable days…"He said to himself and grabbed some bandaging when he headed into the bathroom to recover his wound which was slowly pulsing out with blood.

"God damn it... Why the hell does Sang-weeny(Donnie's way of pronouncing Sanguine) have to use something he shaves with... I could easily clean off that face with my claws if I had to..." He muttered to himself as he got out some Betadine, to make the bleeding stop and dabbed some onto his wounds, hissing from the sting of it as the cold liquid embraced his deep red mark.

"Urgh... I'm gonna kill that bastard son of a bitch... He's going to suffer even more for what he did to Helena!" He yelled and accidently banged his clutched fist onto the mirror as it shattered and he hissed, revealing his fangs as his other hand was impaled with glass and he shouted a loud curse.

"Life is a bitch..." He said as he plugged the sink and poured the whole bottle of betadine in and dipped his hands in, grimacing in pain as the sharp stinging began.

Enveloping his skin as the blood started to turn the yellow liquid a deep and intense red. He turned on the tap as the water started to cool his hands, the glass shards began to fall out and his face eased to see his hands were healing fast.

He was thinking to himself, he was wondering if he should really do this, help his brother into killing a girl, a girl who made on big mistake, but she knew she was in danger. She still saw the good side of life, she had that teleporting boy, Fletcher Renn.

He could detect feeling and emotion, he could practically read minds. He sensed Fletcher, his feelings towards the girl, it was like what he had with Helena, an undying love, it was eternal. Like a chain no spell could break, a heart that would never be broken.

He smiled to the thought of them, looking at them together brought back the memories of the late Helena Strode. Gone, but never forgotten.

He felt as if he should be saving her, not knowing why, but he knew Dusk would kill him, Dusk never lies.

He finished with his hands and wiped them dry with a towel and walked out of the bathroom, leaving it a mess like his closet.

He walked outside and stared at the sun, he looked down at the ground, snow. Lots and lots of snow. "How am I supposed to drive my car..." He frowned and stared at his garage and saw all the snow basically building a fort around it, like it didn't want him to get in.

He let out a sigh and dipped his hands in his pockets and started walking.


	8. Secrets

_Thanks to my big mouth and msn chatting with skulduggerygirl109 I've spoilt my story to her T_T well…this one and the sequel…And I've finally chosen my ending for this story and you HAVE to read skulduggerygirl109's fan fiction Nightstalkers, it's amazing and it features my Donnie Death ^.^ So plenty of reviews and hopefully this won't be your last encounter with the sp crew in my story…If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes its because I got back from a party and as I wrote this it's 01:17 am…and I have to go to the Pinnacles at 9am so I couldn't be fucked sleeping so I'm staying up watching old horror films while writing more chapters for my fan fictions dead bored and looking like this o_Olol…I love that emoticon…(Yes Brooke, I am watching Friday the 13__th__ and Nightmare on Elm Street…how on earth could you guess o_Olol…) And I normally don't sleep anyways so MEH. On with the story!_

* * *

Donnie kept walking through the snow filled roads, walking in the middle of the road seeing as no cars could drive along here let alone anyone even going to drive down this way, it was a dead end at the end of his street, he lived in an old house, which was quite large but it was old so it came with a good price.

Donnie could still feel his rage about Sanguine; he never guessed it would've been him who murdered his wife, why? Why would that idiot get paid to kill an innocent woman? There had got to be an explanation but now wasn't the time to play detective when his brother needed to kill a certain detective (not Skulduggery, Valkyrie, so don't be daft).

It felt good letting his inner animal let loose on that imbecile, he could see the terror on his face, he knew Donnie would kill him, but he didn't because Dusk came and spared his pathetic life and started beating him up instead.

He truly despised his brother, Dusk knew his brother hated him, Dusk didn't care, _and he never cares_. Donnie saw no point on helping Dusk out but if Dusk wasn't such a stuck up bastard then he would've said no and just left but since Dusk was a total jackass (I'm so sorry Brooke lmfao) then he had no choice.

He had been given until New Years to finish the task since Donnie did have his own life to live, instead of doing all the work for his brother and breaking him out of prison risking a broken ribcage and two broken bones in his left leg and nearly being drowned in a sink filled with salt water, a vampires worst enemy and only weakness.

He stared across at the old church which was now an abandoned place with bordered up windows, he used to go there with Helena all the time, it was also the place where he proposed and was going to get married at.

When he was human, he was like any other person, Donnie was an elemental and loved his music and was just an average guy. He looked slightly different now seeing as his skin was deadly pale and his hair was a bit more teased.(Teased it like kind of spiky…But like, poofy in a good way lmfao.)

He decided to take a shortcut through the cemetery and jumped over the fence and started walking, looking at all the graves as he went past them walking ever so gracefully with his hands in his long coat pockets. He stopped at a mausoleum he identified to be the one he had gotten just for the one he adored most.

He looked at the ring he still wore on his finger, he smiled at it and stepped into the large black marble room. His hand slid across the coffin that lay inside the body of his dearly beloved Helena. He wished he could bring her back to life but he knew it would've been impossible to find a necromancer willing to help since they were even more hated than vampires.

He felt amazed to know there were people even more detested than him. At least he wasn't right at the bottom, but he was close to the top as most vicious and strongest, not to mention speed. A run was simply to take a few steps and you would be there but he never used it that much unless he wanted to piss someone off bad time.

It was the late afternoon of the 28th December, just 3 days left till he met his deadline, if not, Dusk would have his way to punish him. But Donnie stands up for himself he just doesn't bother with his brother because even Dusk has his limits when it comes to family…Even though he killed his own parents but his brother came into different terms.

Yes, he _could _kill him, but then he would have to do everything himself and revenge is a bitch when you got to do all the dirty work and though Dusk loved getting his hands dirty, he liked to see if his "slave" would fail so he could enjoy ripping his limbs apart.

Donnie had no feelings towards anyone, but he had a small sort of affection towards anything that reminded him of when he was human. It made him feel like he still had meaning to live seeing other people happy, he may not live a that so happy life, but he had immortality and that's a one chance opportunity so he took it and now he would forever live on this forsaken world till it all comes crashing down.

Donnie paced towards the opening as he left one single object lying inside the coffin; his golden ring lay on her hands as he walked away from the cemetery and into the forest to take a stroll to cool his mind and think.

Valkyrie and Fletcher were sitting together as Fletcher rest his chin n Valkyrie's dark brown and very long hair as they watch the TV. His arm was wrapped around Valkyrie and her hand rested on his. She still kept looking at the small box that lay on the table in front of them as she wonder what would lay inside that she could finally find out in 3 days.

Fletcher was good at keeping secrets, but sometimes let it slip out seeing as he had a big mouth sometimes, but this seemed very important to him to keep it to himself until this was all over. He had spoken with Valkyrie's parents before and when Valkyrie asked, they just tried changing the subject or her father Desmond Edgely would simply go; "Dear Steph how I wish you weren't so nosey, now run along to your mansion," He would say and smile very smug and she would sigh and walk away.

Melissa, her mum, always smiled at Valkyrie like she was so proud or excited of something but Valkyrie knew something was up, she just couldn't guess what was going on. She even tried asking Skulduggery if he knew anything and he replied; "If I told you, the whole meaning of the secret would be stripped away and since I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm just going to pretend nothing has happened," And once he finished his sentence she'd try to speak but he'd wave his hand and walk away.

Everyone knew except her, even her best friend, Tanith Low, wouldn't even tell her, she just laughed and smiled sweetly. Valkyrie scowled, everyone knew about this so called secret and what the box was but she couldn't think of anything that would fit in. She racked her brain as she watched television with Fletcher and then she sat up and said she was going to the bathroom and Fletcher nodded and when she left he quickly placed his feet on the coffee table.

"Finally I can put my feet up without her telling me off," He said and sighed in relaxation as he reclined back and watched TV.

Valkyrie went into Gordon's study and she looked at the bookcase and opened it, Gordon popped up and pretended to cough. "Why am I still in this wretched room, its dark and everyone knows about me already so why can't I be downstairs? You keep taking me downstairs then when everything's going good I get taken back here, not to mention this is MY house and MY money and MY fame and all the glamour and luxuries, so, apart from that, what's up?" Uncle Gordon asked and Valkyrie grinned and picked up the box.

"You can be in the guest room if you hate this place so much, and it's been great, and I came here to talk to you," She said and closed the guest room as she laid the box charging the echo stone onto the bed side table, she sat down on the bed and Gordon stood up since he would fall right through the bed.

"So, what did you want to ask your amazing uncle?" He asked with a smirk on his face and Stephanie laughed.

"You know that box Fletcher gave me, and everyone has got this secret, I don't even know about it and I was wondering if you-"

"Oh no Stephanie, I am definitely not going to go snoop around to find out a secret, if it was meant for you not to know then I say wait, besides I would tell you what it is but I have no clue because apparently I have a big mouth like your blond companion, the one that loves his hair, not the one with the sword," He said and she laughed.

"Damn, you know I've never been called Stephanie in a long time because I don't see my parents a lot anymore. Gordon, I'm worried, Dusk is after me I can feel it, I had this dream where he was about to kill me and it was horrible…" She held her shoulders and Echo-Gordon thought.

"I think that's a sign, you should be very cautious Stephanie, anything could happen between now and the future, you should be careful to who you trust, maybe some new friends aren't all they seem? That boy you have recently befriended, he looks rather pale..." Gordon trailed off giving Valkyrie a hint and she laughed.

"Donnie? He's fine, he isn't Dusk, he is really nice... And really tall, but I trust him and he is also coming to ours for the New Years party... If I've actually been bothered to go out and buy the things..." She said and Gordon nodded, still frowning.

"Okay, just making sure, but don't worry, your old uncle is here," He said and she smiled.

"You'll fly right through them Gordon, you can't hit anyone, and Fletcher wouldn't let anything hurt me, he's my world and I love him," She said and Gordon smiled.

"It's good that you've got someone, unlike me, I had all these ladies who I think I never called back after a night out..." He said.

"That's because you knew you would forget their name if you called or muddled their name with another girl, you were such a player Gordon," Valkyrie laughed and so did he.

"Well, yes, but, I'm sure I felt something of some sort of emotion towards them...I think," He said, confused in his own words.

Stephanie laughed as she said her goodbye to Gordon as she closed the door as she left Gordon slowly faded into his echo stone. She walked downstairs and sat back down and looked at Fletcher, he was asleep and his head lolled forwards.

She laughed and moved him so he was lying down and she laid with him and shut her eyes so she could try get some sleep.


	9. It's Time

_This story is so close to finishing and I really would like more reviews! Or I'll keep the final chapter until I get enough XD… So please try and make the effort! And since school starts like, next week I think, I wont be updating for like, a while, so I might as well try and finish it now, and then I'll pre write my sequel ^.^ Sound good? Now I think this is the second last chapter maybe XD This chapters going to be long since it takes up 2 days… Enjoy and please review! and by the way...Donnie is now 93 years old...! XD_

_

* * *

  
_

Valkyrie stood in front of the mirror, wearing a crisp white shirt with an elegant black high waisted skirt. Today was December 29th and Fletcher was taking her out to dinner and she was desperately looking for an outfit to wear, she pressed down her skirt and looked one more time at herself and looked beside her at her reflection.

"Does this look okay?" She asked her reflection and Valkyrie shrugged.

She laughed to herself when she remembered that her reflection didn't answer questions like that and she turned to her window as Skulduggery Pleasant came into her room from her window. (Yes, I realize Skulman is barely in this so I'm putting him in now XD)

"You look fine Valkyrie, when I was your age I didn't worry about what to wear for silly little dates, I was out fighting in war," He said and she smiled at him as he walked over with his arms folded across his ribs, his long, flowing scarf flapped in the wind and she sighed and sat down on her bed and he cocked his head slightly.

"What's the matter?" He asked and sat down next to her.

She didn't reply and he thought for a moment. "Is this about Dusk? I assure you, as long as I'm here, nothing can harm you," He said and she frowned.

"You said that nearly 10 years ago and I was nearly killed by Serpine, or the Grotesque, Scapegrace, the Sea Hag, Dusk, Sanguine, Vengeous and lots of other things or people," She said and he opened his mouth, well, jaw and was about to speak, but stopped. She laughed.

"Yes, but, your still alive, that's something," He said and she gave him a small slap on his bony shoulder. He stood up and looked around her room, there was clothes all over the floor.

"How long have you been looking for an outfit?" He asked and she looked at her wrist watch.

"About an hour...Why?" She said and he let out a sigh. She laughed and started picking up her clothes and putting it back into her closet. Skulduggery watched her browse through and she was holding two dresses, slightly identical, but one had ruffles.

"Your not seriously going to wear _ruffles_, are you?" He said and she looked at him and laughed.

"Your not seriously going to give me advice on what I should wear," She chuckled and he cocked his head slightly.

"Why shouldn't I? I mean, look at these clothes!" He said and she raised an eyebrow as he stupidly placed his arms on his hips and stood there like a superhero would after saving the day.

"Well, I'm wearing the other one so get out or I'll blast you out," She said and held out her right hand, laughing as he scrambled out the door.

He walked down the stairs and Fletcher walked past as he walked up and Skulduggery nodded hello and Fletcher waved.

He stopped in half step and turned around and Skulduggery was gone, "How did he get here..." He said and when he turned back he bumped into Valkyrie. He smiled at her and looked at her elegant dress.

"You look beautiful," He said and kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"And you look a mess, go get ready or I'll soak you with water," She said and he covered his hair.

"No! I just did my hair! Do you know how expensive the gel costs?" He protested and she laughed and walked downstairs.

She went to the front door where her shoes were, she slipped the heels on and looked at herself in the mirror one last time before seeing a blond haired boy appear behind her as he wrapped his arms around her delicate waist and kissed her lightly on her neck.

"Ready to go?" He asked and held his hand out as he opened the door. She walked over to him and he waved his hand.

"Ladies first," He said and smirked as she walked outside to his car.

* * *

Dusk was beginning to lose his patience with Donnie as his younger brother walked into his house and barely avoided the chair that was tossed towards his face and glared at his enraged brother.

"Where the fuck were you!" He screamed and Donnie kept his hands in his pocket and continued to walk down the hall and turned to go up the stairs. Dusk growled and walked fast to Donnie and gripped the back of his coat and pulled Donnie backwards, making him fall on the steps. He still remained silent when Dusk picked him up off his feet and rammed his back into the wall.

"Answer me!" He yelled and Donnie turned his head slightly when Dusk had spat at him. Donnie was in no mood to pick a fight. His brother on the other hand, was.

"Are you even listening? Do you want to die? Do you want to join your precious Helena?" He bellowed even louder and Donnie snarled and kicked Dusk and he fell over the rails of the staircase and landed with a large thump on the floor. Donnie looked down at him and glared and walked upstairs and Dusk heard a door close and a click.

Dusk moaned as he got up, his back was in pain and he had splinters from the broken wood that fell with him, he sat up and took off his coat that was tattered from impact. He stood up and threw his jacket away and rolled up his sleeves revealing his pale, but muscular forearms. He looked into the mirror(yes, these vampires can see their reflection) and he saw that blood was dripping down his face and he glared when he saw his long, ugly scar. There was no way to get rid of it, but there was ways to get rid of the person who made them.

He looked upstairs to where Donnie last was, he wondered what was the matter with his brother. He didn't care, but he was just in thought. He wiped off some of the blood and stared at it, he wondered how a vampire could still bleed after being undead for more than a century. He looked at his hand and blood trickled down from the tiny cuts in his hand and he walked to the bathroom to wash it out.

Donnie was in his room, the door was locked, which was no point seeing Dusk could break it down like he normally would. He laid on his bed, he was listening to the song 'The Ghost of You' By My Chemical Romance (I love this band! XD) It always reminded him of the cherished memories he had kept of Helena.(also a name of an awesome song by them which gave me inspiration of the character!!)

It was only one day until his deadline, today was the 30th December, time was running short and so was Dusk's patience. He looked at his watch, it was 6pm. He got up and walked downstairs to see Dusk looking at him with an evil grin forming on his face.

"It's time," He said.

* * *

Valkyrie was in the kitchen, making some coffee and then the phone rang and she jumped, the silence of her house now filled with the echo of the house phone, Fletcher was out with Skulduggery, she didn't know why but she assumed it was something secret.

She put down her hot mug of coffee and answered the phone. "Hello?" She spoke into the phone and she heard a voice, panting and sounding like he was exhausted.

"_Valkryie, it's Donnie, please come quickly I'm in my house, Dusk is here!" _ He said and the phone cut off and she dropped it and gasped, she grabbed her jacket and put her shoes on quickly and ran outside to the car, it beeped twice before she opened it and the engine roared to life as she sped down the road.

* * *

R&R!! please... :)


	10. Rebirthing

_This is the final chapter of my story Vampires Will Never Hurt You!!! And Im so glad I finally chose my ending out of the 5 alternate ones I had!! So please review and then I can get onto my sequel to this story! XD_

* * *

Valkyrie drove quickly and carefully, she drove fast as she passed the main streets of Dublin and taking one quick glance at her old family home in Haggard. Taking a glance at the beautiful ocean before the trees blocked her vision. She didn't bother stopping when she shot past the streets where Ghastly's shop was in need of help, she couldn't risk having too many people come and Dusk getting away. She found the cemetery that he described that was close to his home and she quickly veered right onto his road and saw the house and as soon as she pulled her keys out of her car she bolted inside and it was silent.

She saw the broken staircase and saw the fragments of the wooden railing on the ground and she looked upstairs as she quickly looked around, she clicked her fingers as a flame formed in her hand and it lit up the whole house. It was quite dark and then she was going down the hall when she saw her reflection in the mirror that hung on the left side of the wall. She took a look to both of her sides and saw no one, she heard a noise and spun around. "Donnie? Are you there!" She said, walking carefully like she normally did when she was on a mission with Skulduggery.

It was too quiet, she thought to herself and then she heard something crack and when she spun around on her heel. Nothing. She turned to look back and then what caught her attention was the figure standing right behind her in the reflection of the mirror, smiling so wickidly at her she screamed as Dusk grabbed her by her shoulder and held her throat with his other. "I finally got you! Now your going to pay for what you did to me!" He hissed and he shoved her into the wall and she tried to scream but her throat was being crushed under his strong grip.

"What...Have you done with...Donnie!" She managed to say and he raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Why, he's right here, come out brother!" He said and they both turned to see Donnie Death appear from a room of darkness, he had the same bland expression and he walked casually forwards, stopping a few meters back from them seeing as Dusk's methods were very bloody and gruesome. Valkyrie frowned, confused seeing Donnie unharmed. Dusk stared at her for a moment then his head snapped back in laughter.

"Brother? You mean...You used me!" She panicked and he nodded and Dusk tightened his grip and she could barely breathe and she was started to feel light headed.

She tried breaking his hold on her, but he was far too strong, he had inhuman strength as a vampire and she was loosing oxygen fast. She kept clicking her fingers until a spark flared in her hand and she pressed against Dusk's chest and he howled as it burned his chest and he dropped her as she quickly punched him in the jaw and he staggered back and glared. He then looked at his watch, it was nearly 7pm and the sun was still setting and it was nearly time before both would become a True Vampire and she would have no chance against them if she managed to live that long till then.

He wiped blood off his mouth and snarled as she quickly ran upstairs, Donnie remained where he stood and Dusk ran past him, Donnie turned to watch and simply sighed. Dusk grabbed the door handle and twisted it, it was locked, Valkyrie was inside pushing the bed to the door and tried barricading herself. "I should've known Donnie was trouble!" She grunted as she rushed to grab a chair and put it under the door knob so it wouldn't open.

Dusk was pounding on the door and she screamed as a fist had burst through the door, clutching a small dagger in its fist. He was flailing his arm trying to break an even bigger hole. She grabbed a lamp and ran forwards and smashed it against his bare hand and it didn't phase him at all. He just got even angrier and started stabbing through the door and then with one powerful kick, the door finally gave in and broke.

Valkyrie ran into the bathroom that connected to the bedroom and shut the door and looked around quickly for anything she could use. She had magic, but she wouldn't be able to use it seeing as Dusk was too fast for her. She looked hurriedly through the medicine cabinet and found pills and then she slammed it shut and shrieked when the door started banging and she heard growling. Dusk was screaming in rage, trying to open the door or break it down. Donnie had followed him and then Dusk glared at him. "Don't just stand there! Help!" He screamed and then Donnie shook his head, and sat on his bed.

"It's your time to shine, bro," He said and then Dusk didn't bother dealing with his smartass comments and continued to punch the door.

Valkyrie was trying her best to find something and then she opened the cupboards under the sink and found a small box filled with needles, she carefully grabbed one and looked at the liquid inside, a clear white one. It was the exact same liquid she remembered to be in the ones that vampires would inject into their system so they would withhold from becoming a True Vampire. She quickly uncapped it and screamed when Dusk broke through the door. She fell over but managed to stay facing Dusk, while eying the dagger he held in his left hand.

She scrambled up to her feet in the corner of the bathroom, she was so worried, so shocked of what would happen next. She was trembling, she knew she would die if she didn't try to protect herself, she knew she wasn't strong enough to face off two vampires, she looked out the window as the sun had just started setting and Dusk was grabbing his stomach and buckling over in pain and then she quickly jabbed the needle into his arm and he cried out, just as all the fluid had been injected into his body he lashed out an arm that slapped across her face, he had scratched her face aswell leaving a sharp sting on her face as he grabbed the injection and pulled it out, grimacing in pain.

She cried as Dusk quickly cut through her leg, leaving a long scratch across her thigh as blood started pouring out, it wasn't too deep, so it wouldn't scar, she used her other leg to kick him in the gut and he was sent backwards and she clutched her leg and hissed from the pain that hit her. Her jeans were now drenched in her blood and she couldn't run now she was trapped. Dusk grabbed her by her long brown hair and he dragged her out, she yelled in pain and Donnie watched her and she glared at him with tears rolling down from the pain she was having.

He threw her down the stairs and she banged her head onto the steps and she moaned in agony as she used her arms to push herself up and she looked at Dusk who was walking proudly down the stairs, grinning that evil grin. He watched as she tried to get up but fell down again and Dusk stood on her back and she groaned and he pulled her head up by pulling her hair. He held the knife at her throat, the blade so cold and stained with her blood. She didn't dare try gulp.

"I'm going to kill you painfully, I'm going to make you scream so loud the whole of Ireland will hear you," He said and before her life ended their the pressure was gone off her back and she saw Dusk fly forwards and roll on the ground and slam into the wall. He groaned and someone grabbed her arm and she was pulled up to her feet. Donnie stared at her with his pale face and she scowled and punched him and tried to run but she fell in pain and Donnie picked her up again.

"Get out of here, now!" He yelled and pushed her towards the door and she frowned.

"Why are you helping me?" She quickly said and Donnie looked back at Dusk's unmoving body before looking back and replying.

"Because I am now go!" He yelled again as Dusk started to get up, and he was even more angrier than ever.

She tried to move as fast as she could to the door when she stopped and looked at Donnie who was now tackling with his brother, they were so violent and Dusk had the advantage with the dagger still in his hand. Valkyrie scowled and flexed her hand and the air rippled as it blew the dagger out of Dusk's hand and he looked up at her, glaring at her with the coldest eyes she'd ever seen.

He was on top of Donnie and he was holding Donnie's throat and banging his head repeatedly on the ground and was viciously punching him. Valkyrie couldn't bear watch this so she ran towards the two as Donnie wouldn't be able to hold it up much longer and she pounced on Dusk and they fell back and she punched him hard and blood sprayed from his mouth and he growled and hit her back.

She cried out and then he clutched her throat once more and he walked to the wall and held her against it, her feet far off the ground, the air rushing out of her and Dusk held her with one hand as his other dipped into his pocket, bringing out another knife, he smiled at her and she did nothing as she tried to pry his hands off her aching throat. She could feel her lungs burning for air, she needed to breath or she would die, he held the knife tightly in his hands and he tightened his grip even more and she gasped. He neared her face and she could clearly see the scar that ran across his face.

"No more distractions, not again," He said and held the knife up and Valkyrie closed her eyes as he was about to bring it down.

She opened her eyes to see that he hadn't stabbed her, he had pinned her onto the wall, he then spun around, kicking the hilt of the blade deeper into the wall so she couldn't move. Tears rolled down her face as she cried, she was too afraid to die, she was never going to see Fletcher, her parents, Tanith Ghastly and Skulduggery ever again. She wished someone would come save her, Donnie had tried but now Dusk was busy dealing with him. Dusk was clutching onto him, holding a small vile above his mouth and Donnie had his mouth sealed shut as he kept shaking his head.

"Oh no..." Valkyrie whispered, Dusk was trying to kill his own brother, he held up the salt water and was trying to get Donnie to open his mouth. Valkyrie was helpless and she tried desperately to get the knife out.

"Open wide Donnie!" He laughed as he grabbed Donnie's face, digging his nails into the sides of his mouth, trying to make him scream or open his mouth. Donnie knew he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut for that long. But if he died, he didn't know how long he could keep this up but he would try.

Valkyrie concentrated on the knife, she gripped it tightly with both hands and she could feel the magic happening as the air started spinning around her hands and she started pulling the knife out and it landed on the floor and she sighed. All her training had paid off. She ripped her sleeve off and wrapped it tightly around her leg and she grimaced and then tried walking, it wasn't as bad. She picked up the knife and then slowly came behind Dusk and Donnie's face was smeared with blood and sweat.

She raised the knife over her head, then she quickly brought it down into Dusk's right shoulder and he dropped the vile and he hissed in pain and Donnie sighed in relief as he watched the salt water leak out of the broken glass. Dusk got up and ripped the knife out and glared at both of them angrily.

Donnie made an attempt to get up, but he was too badly hurt at the moment, his stomach was in so much pain and Valkyrie looked at him and then to wear he clutched as blood seeped out from a stab wound, she looked at him sadly and his eyes widened as she turned and Dusk grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her towards him and he threw her to the ground. She could feel a large bruise forming on her face as she crawled fast as she got up and ran through the living room and when he came in she threw a chair over his head and he snarled.

He followed her as she continued moving tables and trying to slow him down, she then grabbed the back of a bookcase and used her strength to pull it down, it fell as many books fell onto Dusk and followed with the bookshelf itself. He snarled and grabbed the shelves and tried moving it off him. It had landed on his leg and she heard a crack, it had obviously broken a bone, his face was filled with anger as he started getting up.

She picked up a vase and threw it, but she was shocked when Dusk caught it and dropped it, she watched it break into a million pieces and then her attention went back onto Dusk when he was nearing her, he was opening a draw and he pulled out a sharp blade, about as long as his forearm and it shined in the dim light of the room.

"Shit..." She muttered and she began running into the other room, there was a television that looked like no one had used it in a long time, she closed the door quickly and turned the key to lock the door, then she grabbed an old, metal candestick and slammed it over it as hard as her strength gave her and the key snapped in half. She twisted the door knob and it didn't budge. She smiled to herself.

She then looked over to see that she was back in the hallway, "Fucking hell!" She growled and then she saw Donnie, leaning against the staircase, he was sitting down with his head lowered and his hand was still clutched at his wound. She went up to him and looked around and saw no Dusk.

"We have to get out of here," She said and tried picking him up, he was heavier than he looked and he made no attempt and just looked at her with his blood red eyes.

"Save yourself Valkyrie, get out of here while you can," He said and she shook her head and she looked around and then picked up the dagger off the floor and handed it to him.

"Then keep this," She said and he took it and laughed a bit but he turned away from her when he coughed up blood.

He looked back at her, she was so much like Helena, yes she was pretty, she was also strong, brave and caring. He knew it was the right thing to help her, he couldn't stand to see someone else suffer the same pain he did. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him, he looked around like he heard something and looked back at her. "Leave now, please," He said and she hesitated before nodding and then Dusk came through and stood in front of the door and she readied herself for another fight.

He held the blade by his side as he paced forwards to her, smiling. Donnie tried edging away and he laid down on the staircase, even though the steps were pushing into his back he ignored it and looked at Valkyrie helplessly.

Dusk stepped a bit closer and the knife glinted as he held it higher. Valkyrie stepped back and then held her hand out to find that everything behind her was wall. She had no where to go, the door she had locked was impossible to open and she couldn't go upstairs because that door was completely mutilated. The only way out, was past Dusk.

"You can do this Val..." She said to herself quietly and then darted forwards towards Dusk and he stood where he was watching his prey rush to him.

She attempted to throw a fireball at him but he grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm back and she screamed in pain as he put her into an arm lock. The flame in her hand went out and then before he could do anything else. A hand went on Dusk's shoulder and he turned his head round to see a fist collide with his face and let go of Valkyrie as Fletcher Renn grabbed Dusk by his arm then pulled him towards him and teleported to the top of the staircase and shoved Dusk down and he grunted when he landed on a table.

He appeared infornt of Valkyrie and held her face and kissed her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He said and she nodded and he let go of her and looked at Donnie on the floor.

"Donnie helped me, he's okay, but he is badly hurt," She said and then he frowned.

"What? Donnie was the one who texted me that you were in danger here," He said and she gasped and looked over at Donnie, he smiled weakly at her.

He looked at Dusk who was getting up and he looked back at Valkyrie and she smiled. "Just a second," He said to her and turned around and grabbed Dusk and head butted him hard and Dusk growled and staggered back as Fletcher teleported behind him and grabbed Dusk and put him in a headlock and dragged him backwards. Dusk struggled seeing as he was still recovering from his fall.

"This'll teach you to mess with my girl!" Fletcher yelled and grabbed Dusk by his black hair and slammed his face into the mirror, it shattered and Fletcher looked at Dusk's face, it was still snarling mad with blood covering his face.

Valkyrie took this time to go to Donnie, she kneeled down and turned his face to her. She lifted him up a bit to take his coat off and folded it so it acted as a pillow for him as she slid it under his head and he rested on it.

"Lets look at your injury," She said and she rolled his shirt up, she saw Donnie's pale skin, with deep red blood running down his sides, then she ripped her other sleeve off and used it to wipe the blood away, she padded the material onto his wound and he hissed.

"You don't have to do this...I'm fine...Really..." He said, his voice was weak. He barely had the strength to move.

"It's the least I could do after you got Fletcher, what made you help me?" She said and looked back as Fletcher kneed Dusk in the gut and Dusk punched Fletcher.

"You remind me of a certain someone I knew... She was killed...I didn't want anyone else to go through the pain I went through," He said and she looked at him.

"You must of loved her alot," She said and he nodded and smiled.

She kept the cloth over the wound and her white shirt was now soaked in blood and was a brilliant red colour. He rested his head back and closed his eyes, he opened them again and he sort of yawned, she saw his teeth, he had two sharp canines.

"Your a vampire..." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Kinda obvious don't you think?" He said and she grinned a bit but then heard Fletcher yell in pain and she got up.

"Your going to be okay by yourself?" She asked Donnie and he raised his hand like saying 'yes'.

"I'll be fine," He replied shortly after and she nodded and found Fletcher on the floor, his arm was cut and blood pumped out. He had a black eye and his clothes were ripped and blood stained.

"Fletcher, where's Dusk?" She quickly said, picking him up from off the floor and they looked up to see Dusk, standing at the end of the hallway, holding the knife still, watching blood slowly drip from the tip of the steel weapon.

"I am tired of all you people getting in the way! I'll kill you all!" He screamed and ran forwards and Fletcher rushed him and he kicked Dusk and Dusk swung his knife, barely missing Fletcher's throat he gulped in relief and dodged a punch from Dusk and grabbed his arm and kneed him twice before throwing him to the ground.

Dusk looked up at Fletcher, panting in exhasution. "You really think you can beat me?" He snarled and Fletcher grinned.

"You reall think I can't beat you?" He said and Dusk got up and they circled each other, Valkyrie still standing where she last was, watching the one she loved, and the one she feared most, circle each other.

Dusk was glaring hard at Fletcher and then his eye glinted and his eys moved so he could see the girl out of the corner of his eye and he grinned and Fletcher glared. "Don't you dare touch her," Fletcher warned and Dusk quickly turned around and ran towards Valkyrie holding his knife out, ready for the kill and then she held her arms out protecting herself and then she heard a yell and an angry shout and she opened her eyes, to see Fletcher in front of her.

Fletcher gasped, the breath quickly leaving him as he looked at Dusk with cold eyes. "I said...don't you dare... touch her," He said, and Dusk moved his arm as he pulled out the knife that impaled through Fletchers chest.

Valkyrie's eyes were pouring with tears and she looked at his back that faced her, blood started forming on his tshirt and he heard him say so softly. "I love you," as Fletcher Renn fell to the floor, dead.

She screamed and Donnie had finally gotten strength to get up, he was leaning on the rails and his eyes shot open when he saw Fletcher on the ground, unmoving. With Valkyrie Cain on her knees crying and Dusk was laughing.

"No one can save you know, miss Cain," He said and raised the knife once more and then the door suddenly broke down as Tanith Low, Ghastly Bespoke and the one and only Skulduggery Pleasant burst through, the two men advancing on Dusk as he dropped the knife and started running.

Tanith ran up to Valkyrie, looking down at Fletcher, tears formed in Tanith's eyes as Valkyrie embraced her friend and she took a few seconds to return the hug. She rubbed her back and they both cried.

"Is he....dead?" Tanith slowly said and Valkyrie pulled away from the hug.

"Yes...Dusk stabbed him...It should've been me! He sacrificed himself for me! I should've died! Not him!" She yelled and her face was red and tears still ran down her face.

Skulduggery Pleasant and Ghastly Bespoke both walked over to the girls and Ghastly gasped at Fletcher, who was lying on his back, dead, surrounded by a pool of blood that formed around his corpse.

"Oh god...We were too late..." Skulduggery said and he embraced Valkyrie as she cried in his arms.

"This is all my fault," She said and Skulduggery looked at Ghastly and Tanith and Ghastly shrugged his shoulders.

"No its not...You did what you could, he loved you, he did this because he cared about you, I;m so sorry Valkyrie, but Fletcher's dead," He said and she cried even more.

"Dusk got away again..." She said and they nodded.

"He'll be back, he always comes back," Tanith growled and gripped her sword.

"But until then, we'll be waiting," Skulduggery said and Valkyrie let go of him and looked down at Fletcher.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up," Tanith said and they all walked her upstairs to the bathroom and Tanith helped her wash her up. Valkyrie looked at herself in the mirror, she was a total mess.

Skulduggery and Ghastly were in the bedroom, looking around. "So, it was just you, Dusk and Fletcher, yes?" Skulduggery asked and picked up a needle he found on the bed.(that was Donnie's one he used since he would've turned into a vamp aswell).

"Yeah...Wait, where's Donnie?" She said and Ghastly and Tanith frowned.

"Who's Donnie?" They said and she moved out of the rooms and rushed downstairs to see no one, she looked down the hallway to see that Fletcher's body was no longer there.

"He's...gone," She said and Tanith held her shoulders as tears rolled down her face again.

"We should go now, I'll take you home Valkyrie," Skulduggery said and she nodded and followed him outside to his Bentley, the night sky was beautiful, the stars shone and there was still alot of snow. It was amazing it was still possible to drive.

On the trip home, Valkyrie was completely silent and then Skulduggery came inside the house with her. He told her to get some rest and then he left her. Valkyrie cried herself to sleep that night and managed to sleep, but with dreadful nightmares.

**

Today was the 31st of December, Valkyrie was looking at herself in the mirror as she wiped the fog off of it after a morning shower, she barely slept that night, she couldn't sleep from what had happened, she couldn't sleep every night knowing that there was no one left to hold her as she slept. No one left to wake up to and no one left to fill up the huge hole in her broken heart.

She got changed and then she looked at a pair of Fletcher's jeans that was lying around in their bedroom. She picked it up and a box fell out of it. She picked it up, it was the present he gave her and said not to open it until today. She decided to open it and then she sighed as she slowly opened it, then her eyes shot wide open when a beautiful diamond ring nestled in the box.

She was too shocked to do anything, anything but cry, tears continued falling from her cheeks and she took out the ring and stared at it, she held it in her hand and then she ran downstairs and she had no idea what she was doing but she reached into her Uncle Gordons closet and found a wooden box, she pulled out a gun and checked to see if bullets were in it and she then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pen and paper.

She was about to write when she then shook her head and scrunched the paper up and threw it away and instead put the ring on her finger and held the gun to her head, her eyes were closed shut and tears were streaming down.

"I do..." She said and she slowly pulled back the hammer and Skulduggery had walked into her house and gasped as he saw what she was about to do and dashed towards her and waved his hand, making the gun fly out of her hand and she jumped.

He grabbed Valkyrie by the arm and she embraced him tightly and it took him a while to finally speak. "I never thought I would ever see you like this Val," He said and she looked up at him, he saw the ring on her finger.

"I know its hard Val, especially with the engagement gift, he wanted to suprise you," He said and he rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"Tanith is coming very shortly, she said she was going to stay with you until you get better, I wont tell her about this little incident," He said and she nodded and he led her to the sofa and sat her down.

When they heard Tanith's motorbike engine Skulduggery got up and opened the door for her. She looked at Skulduggery, "Did she find his present?" She asked and he nodded.

"She must be in so much pain, the poor girl, I wish there was something we could do," She said and Skulduggery shrugged.

"There isn't anything we can do, just let her get over this in her own time, she's a strong girl, she'll make it, I know she can," He said and Tanith frowned.

"I hope so," She said and walked over to Valkyrie and sat down with her.

"You don't mind if I stay, right? I don't snore so its like I'm not even here," She said and Valkyrie managed to smile.

"You look so pretty when you smile, its good to see that your going quite well with this," She said and patted Valkyrie on the back.

"Wow, I can't believe all this stuff has happened, I dont think we can have your birthday party Skulduggery," Tanith said and Skulduggery folded his arms.

"Darn, I was looking forward to it, I guess I'll just go home and throw my own party, me and Ghastly, no girls allowed," He said and she shook her head at him.

(Yes, Skulduggery's birthday is the 31st December)

"He may be smarter than me and older, but he sure isnt very mature, that oaf," She said and Valkyrie let out a small laugh.

"I hope you can be able to smile and laugh again and be your normal self soon, but sadly I must go now, looks like Vaurien's been trying to make a 'masterpiece' once again..." Skulduggery said and they said there good byes and he left.

Tanith looked at Valkyrie and she was still looking sad, Tanith handed her a tissue and she wiped her eyes. "There's a small little funeral were holding next week, do you want to come?" Tanith asked and Valkyrie nodded.

"Hey, did you hear? Sanguine's in hospital, apparently he was attacked a few nights ago, he is pretty badly hurt, wonder who could've done such a thing...That idiot got what he deserved..." Tanith said.

* * *

The rain poured down in the dull grey skies as Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Tanith, Ghastly, China and many other friends and even Valkyrie's parents were there, all standing in the cemetery across Skulduggery's house on Cemetery Road.

The priest finished his speech from the Bible and wished them all a safe journey home as everyone started leaving, Valkyrie's parents came over to her and her mother kissed her forehead.

"If you need anything dear, just call us," She said and she nodded as they left.

"You okay Val?" Tanith asked and Valkyrie nodded, staring at the tombstone that engraved, Flecther Renn, Dearest Friend, Beloved Husband.

"I just want to be alone, I'll be with you in a minute then we can go home," She said and Tanith nodded and walked quickly out of the rain.

Valkyrie kneeled down to the grave, his body still hadnt been recovered and Dusk and Donnie were still gone. She laid a freshly picked rose on the grass infront of his grave and stood up. She felt a cold breeze, the raining had settled down and it was a light drizzle.

She felt the presence of somebody, she tunred to see a tall man stand infront of her and she gasped as she stood back. "No...It can't be..." She said as she stared up at Fletcher Renn.

She held her hand up and felt his face, he was pale as ever and was soaked in blood and his eyes were red. He smiled at her, "It's me Valkyrie," He said and leaned in to kiss her.

His lips were ice cold, his skin was as cold as death and his skin was too pale, his neck was covered in blood and he was wearing the same clothes on the day he was killed, she looked at where his stab wound was and saw it was stitched up and had healed.

She saw another person walk over, Donnie. He had a neck cast and a sling on his arm, it was broken. He looked at her and she smiled. "How, where did you go? How are you still alive?" She said and Fletcher sighed.

"I turned him, Fletcher is now a vampire," Donnie said and Valkyrie gasped.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_When everyone was upstaurs...Donnie came out from the living room and looked at Fletchers body, he felt his pulse, he was stil alive but only barely. Fletcher gasped as his eyes shot open and Donnie covered his mouth._

"_This'll only hurt for a bit..." Donnie said as he opened his mouth and moved Fletchers head so his neck was bare and Fletcher weakly watched as his neck was bitten into and ripped open._

_Donnie then picked up the newly infected boy and carried him out the door and into his garage and placed him into his car and without a sound, he drove out and away before anyone saw him..._

_He looked into his mirror and saw Fletcher, unmoving, then he waited a bit then his head slowly turned to face Donnie, his eyes were bloodshot and his skin was as pale as his..._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"So I went into hiding, I heard about the funeral and since Fletcher had finally transformed to a full vampire, I decided it was time to bring him back," Donnie said and Valkyrie was still crying, but this time with joy, as Fletcher had an arm around her and she was just so happy to see him again.

"Then how did you get those injuries?" She asked and he frowned.

"Dusk had found me and then he kinda beat me up since I helped you get away, but at least I'm not dead," He said and she nodded.

"Thank you so much Donnie, come, you have to meet the others," She said and he scratched his head.

"Yeah sure, why not, and Im sure they'd be thrilled to see Fletcher again," He said and she smiled ashe walked behind Fletcher and Valkyrie.

"Whats it like to be a vampire?" She asked and Fletcher smiled.

"Feels great! I can do heaps of cool things, I've got like, incredible speed and super strength!" He said and she smiled.

"Its good your back," She said and he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Its good to be back," he said and then when Tanith looked back at Valkyrie when she was talking with Skulduggery she literally screamed when she saw Fletcher with Valkyrie and ran towards them.

"Holy shit Val! Fletch! And I take it your Donnie?" She asked and he nodded, but only slightly seeing as his neck was in a cast.

"Donnie brought him back, he's a vampire though, but he's alive thanks to Donnie!" Valkyrie smiled and Skulduggery walked over to Fletcher and gave a friendly hug.

"Welcome back Fletcher!" He said happily and Fletcher smiled and then Skulduggery shook hands with Donnie.

"So, I finally get to meet Dusk's little brother," He said and Donnie smiled.

"In the flesh," Donnie said and everyone was already back at the cars and Skulduggery looked back at Donnie.

"You've made Valkyrie better again, and you brought Fletcher back, you've done alot to help us Donnie, Im sure Helena would be proud," He said and Donnie smiled.

(Yes, he knows about Donnie and all that.)

"I've moved on now Mr Pleasant, and I think you should move along incase they leave without you," Donnie said and he nodded and he started walking and then he started turning.

"Arent you comi" Skulduggery stopped mid sentence when he saw Donnie was gone.

He walked over to the Bentley and got in and Valkyrie, Fletcher and Tanith sat in the back. Then Skulduggery started the car and Tanith frowned. "Where's Donnie?" She asked as Skulduggery started driving.

"He's moved on,"

* * *

Okay, thats a rap!! R&R please and im writing the sequel right now so this isnt the end of the sp adventure.!!! XD


End file.
